I hate you
by Nighthawk013
Summary: Just a smutty one-shot with Miley and Selena, Melena .


"God I hate you Miley, you're such a bitch!"

"Uh-oh, is Disney's little princess using a _bad _word? That's so uncharacteristic of you." Miley smirked at the angry look on Selena's face.

"Damn it! Oh, I mean.. Aargh, you just really push my buttons! I came over to make things better between us, but you're clearly much happier with our mutual hate against each other!"

"Much happier," Miley repeated, still smirking, which made Selena even more angry.

"God! What have I ever done to make you hate me so much?!"

"Would you keep it down? It's late, people are actually trying to sleep in this house. Now, I actually have better things to do than wasting my precious time talking to you. I have to feed my fish." Miley waved her hand indifferently in front of her face, signalizing that she wanted her to leave.

This pissed Selena off utterly. She smacked her cheek hard, and a startled Miley stumbled back on her bed, covering her aching cheek with her hand.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" She got up from the bed, slammed her hard into the wall and pinned her arms over her head.

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.." She was cut off by Miley's low chuckling.

"You're not sorry, you're just scared."

"I am so n-not scared.."

"Obviously not," she said sarcastic.

"C-could you please let go of me? I have to get home."

Miley let her eyes wander down her body, settling at her breast. Her narrow v-neck t-shirt made the upper part slightly exposed.

"God, you're so sexy.." Miley licked her lips and looked back up, her eyes filled with lust for the girl pressed up against the wall.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." She pressed her body hard into Selenas, making her gasp. "Don't tell me you don't like this, because I know you do," she whispered in her ear.

Selena bit her lower lip and shook her head anxiously. "Miley, now you're really scaring me. I'm not like this.."

"Liar." She grabbed one of her earlobes with her teeth, biting and sucking gently on it before she lowered her head to her neck, letting her tongue slowly slide over her delicate skin, tasting her. Selena inhaled sharply, weakly trying to make resistance.

"You have really soft skin." Miley started to nibble and suck gently.

"That's gotta be the first compliment I have ever received from you."She laughed weakly, then remembered the position she was in.

"I just told you you were sexy, didn't I? That's two." She kissed her way down to her chest and started to kiss, lick and suck at the exposed parts of it, making Selena let out a quiet whimper.

"Miley, you're going to far," she whispered. "Please stop.."

She just laughed at got up so she was facing Selena again. "Honey, for someone that wants me to stop so badly, you're not making much resistance. Besides, you and me both know you don't want me to stop." She moved her face close to her, making their lips touch ever so slightly. "Right?"

As Selena felt her hot breath towards her lips, she couldn't control herself any more. She crashed their lips together, making Miley smile into the kiss. She felt Selena's tongue fiercely licking her lower lip. Miley parted her lips and let Selena's tongue slide into her mouth to intertwine with her own. She let go of her arms and let her hands rest on her hips instead. Selena moved her hand up to cup her cheeks and started to push her towards her bed.

Soon, Selena found herself straddling her while her hands were travelling up Mileys now naked upper body to cup her breast. She started to slowly rub them while placing wet kisses down her jawline. But before she got the change to go any further, Miley flipped them over so she was on top, then hastily ripped off her t-shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I prefer to be in control."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Shut up." She captured Selenas lips with her own once again, while her hands slowly caressed her bare shoulders and arms. Her hands went to her back to unclasp her bra, and Selena willingly arched her back to help her get it off. She lowered her head to her right breast and took her nipple in her mouth while she rolled the left one between two fingers. She let her tongue circle slowly around it, then started to bite it gently, earning a loud moan from Selena.

"Shhh, people are sleeping."

"Sorry, your bad."

"Funny.."

Her head moved to her left breast to give her other nipple the same treatment.

"Ooh, Miley would you please stop teasing me?" Selena was breathing heavily, having problems to get the words out.

"Nah," Miley said as she lowered herself to Selenas toned stomach. "I like teasing." She started placing kisses down her stomach while gently rasping her abs with her fingernails. She kissed her way down to the waistband of her jeans and slowly unbuttoned them. The piece of clothing was soon thrown across the room and Miley let her hands slowly run up and down her tan, slim legs. Her hands wandered up her inner thighs to her damp panties, feeling her wetness.

Selena grabbed her hair and pulled her down. "Please.. do.. something!" she panted.

"Someone's a little eager." She chuckled a little before she grabbed the top of her panties and slowly pulled them off. But, much to Selena's disappointment, she instead started to suck and lick on her inner thighs. She drew a wet line with her tongue from the back of her knees and down, then did the same on her other thigh. Her tongue moved to her clit, making little circles, while her index finger slowly went up and down her slit, teasing her by not entering her yet.

"You're seriously driving me crazy! Please.. just do it!"

"Do what?" Miley smirked.

"You know what I mean.."

"Say it. Say the magic words"

"For Gods sake, just_ fuck me_!"

Miley finally decided to stop teasing her and ruthlessly pushed two fingers inside her, making Selena arch her back and scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure, while Miley's tongue was swirling quickly around her clit.

"Oh God, faster! Go faster!"

Her fingers that were slowly going in and out of Selena's soaked wet core, started to gain speed.

Selena grabbed her hair and pulled hard on it.

"More!" she panted

Miley did what she was told and added a third finger. She now started to suck and bite gently on her throbbing clit while pumping quickly in and out of her.

"Does that feel good?" she asked innocently.

"Aaah, oh God, yes! Right there, I'm so close!" Selena moaned, no longer caring if she could wake up the whole house.

Miley felt her walls tighten around her fingers and quickly pulled out before she completely pushed her over the limit.  
Selena gave her an almost desperate look.

"Why'd you do that?!" She moved her hand down to finish the job herself, but it was quickly slapped away.

"This is torture!"

Miley just smiled sugary sweet at her before she grabbed both her legs and put them over her shoulders to gain more access. She placed her head back in its previous position, but instead of using her fingers, she plunged her tongue inside her, before she moved her hand up and started to massage her clit with her thumb.

Selena moaned loudly and arched her back once again. Her hand went to her hair and got a firm grip on it, not wanting her to pull away again.

Miley kept pushing her tongue in hard and fast, and soon she could feel warm liquid in her mouth as Selena started to tense up then shake continuously when she reached her climax and screamed in pleasure. She let none of her juices go to waste and slowly licked it all up.

As Selena was lying in her bed, trying to recover, Miley quickly removed the rest of her own clothes, then climbed up to her and sat across her face.

"My turn," Miley smirked.

Selena didn't hesitate and plunged four fingers inside her while sucking roughly on her clit. Miley started to rock her hips in the same rhythm as her fingers, roughly massaging her own breast whilst biting her lower lip, trying to not make as much sound as Selena did.

Selena was however caught a bit off guard when she hit her g-spot with her fingers and her face became completely wet as Miley reached her climax.

"Aaaahh, oh God Selenaaa!" she moaned as she came.

She kept thrusting her fingers inside her to make her orgasm last as long as possible. When she felt her body start to relax more, she removed her fingers and slowly let her tongue go up and down her slit, trying to taste as much of her as she could.

Miley finally rolled off her and laid down on the bed, breathing heavily, while Selena wiped Miley's juices off her face with her hands.

Miley didn't say a word as she pulled the covers over them and laid her head back to rest on her pillow.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah, I think you just showed me how much you do." Selena answered as she nuzzled into Miley's chest. Miley put her arm around her shoulders and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"And I'll show you again and again if you want me to."


End file.
